Jitter is unavoidable for shooting photography or video in daily times, while a photography tripod which can provide a supporting force for the photographer is an indispensable photographic apparatus. The leg tube of the tripod is relatively long generally, which is inconvenient to carry; therefore, there appears more tripods the legs of which can be fastened in a telescopic manner in the market, so that the height of the tripod can be adjusted through adjusting the length of the leg tube according to the demands of the photographer.
It is found that the prior art at least has the following defects: the length of the leg tube needs to be adjusted through an external fastening part, which is inconvenient to adjust the length of the leg, and the locking force is limited, which generally refers to screw thread knob type or buckle extrusion type locking.